A Night to Remember
by Chules
Summary: Miley and Lilly both decieded to fill out a form so the prom committee could match them up with their ideal prom dates, but what if their dates aren't exactly what they expected? Can prom still go well with these troubled pairs?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"Hello, Students of Sea View High. This is your principal speaking. This year we have an exciting new program for our school's prom. We will have each student, who is planning on attending, fill out a quick questionnaire about his or her likes and dislikes. Then, the prom committee will match up every student with his or her ideal date. Sound like fun? Then please pick up a form in the office after announcements."

Miley Stewart's eyes grew wide as she listened to the announcement. If she could get a date assigned to her just by filling out a form, she would go for it. That would eliminate all of the worrying and wondering that is involved in finding your own date for prom.

"Lilly! We could totally do that!" Miley exclaimed, looking at her best friend, Lilly Trescott.

"Totally do what?" Lilly asked, looking up from her notebook where she was doodling.

"Lilly, weren't you listening to the announcement? All you have to do is fill out a form and you automatically get a date for prom!"

Miley could tell that Lilly was thinking. The offer must have been tempting. Lilly thought of boys as brothers and friends, not boyfriends.

"Miley, you know I'm not really into that kind of thing. I'd really rather just go to the movies, or better yet, have a movie marathon at my house that night. Prom just seems kinda…stupid." Lilly said.

"How can you say that?" Miley gasped. "Prom is the most magical night of a girl's life, other than her wedding and first rock concert."

Lilly sighed. "Miley, I'm being serious, can't we just go out for pizza that night?"

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease come to prom with me. Movies and pizza just aren't the same! Besides, I owe you a favor from the last time I borrowed your earrings. Why don't you come to prom with me wearing a Hannah dress?" This offer really got to Lilly. Lilly had her eye on the pink and ash dress Hannah wore to a movie premiere a month ago.

"You can wear the pink DKNY one." Miley offered. Lilly squeezed her eyes shut in concentration. Miley had just offered her the exact dress Lilly had been envying for so long. "You know you want to wear it. Come on, Lilly. A dress _and _date are already chosen for you. What else is there for you to do, except show up and party?"

"Oh, alright." Lilly said at last.

"Yes!" Miley squealed. " I knew you would say yes. I can't believe it, we're going to go to prom! I wonder who our dates will be. But, you know what? It won't matter because we'll both be there partying and having a good time! Trust me, Lilly, it will definitely be a night to remember."


	2. one

One

One

"I can't believe that prom is in a week, and we still don't know who our dates are going to be." Miley complained to her best friend, Lilly.

"I'm okay, just as long as _Oliver _isn't my date." Lilly said, looking at Oliver Oken as her stuffed the last three inches of a peanut butter sandwich into his already fill mouth, giving him the appearance of a chipmunk.

Oliver swallowed and tried to look offended. "Thanks, Lilly."

"Well, I don't. You can't blame me either, after what happened last time we went to a dance together."

Lilly remembered when she tried going out with Oliver. They went to homecoming, and Oliver was so nervous about being with a girl, that he drank almost a gallon of punch. Unfortunately, some skater punk had spiked the punch, and Oliver was a babbling drunk for the rest of the night. On the car ride home, he puked on Lilly's borrowed Hannah dress. Ever since then, Miley had been hesitant to let Lilly borrow Hannah things.

Lilly was pulled back into the real world by some piercing feedback from an old school microphone.

"Hello, students. This is Amber, your junior class president. I am here to announce that the couples are now posted on the school's website."

Frantically, the students either rushed to the computer lab or the library, but Miley just whipped out her cell phone and checked the website on the Internet.

Sea View High School

**Here are the results of the couples questionnaires. The will NOT be changed under ANY circumstances. **

**Oliver Oken and Amber Addison**

**Lilly Truscott and Jake Ryan**

**Miley Stewart and Jackson Stewart**

"What??" Miley groaned. "I know that Jackson was telling people at school that we're not related, but I always thought he was such a horrible liar."

Her friends met Miley with silence.

"Um, hello? Some sympathy?" Miley prompted.

"I'm sorry, Miley. But, look, I'M GOING TO PROM WITH JAKE RYAN!!" Lilly squealed. "Oh, wait. I'm sorry, is this going to be weird for you? I mean, he is your ex-boyfriend."

"No, no. I'm very _happy_ for you." Miley said, obviously lying.

"Yay! Jake and I are going to have so much fun!" Lilly said, delight dripping from her words like honey.

"Just not too much fun." Oliver reminded.

"Oliver, you are so gross!" Lilly reprimanded. "Besides, Jake's not like that. He'll think that it's enough just to sit and talk with me." Lilly heaved a dreamy sigh. "Prom will be so magical."

"Speak for yourself." Miley groaned, rolling her eyes.


	3. two

"Hello, random guy who happens to live in my house but is in no way related to me

"Hello, random guy who happens to live in my house but is in no way related to me." Miley greeted her brother.

"See, Miles? I knew you'd catch on." Jackson approved.

"I was being _sarcastic_." Miley said, rolling her eyes. "Well, you not only have gotten me convinced we're unrelated, but you've also got OUR SCHOOL ADMINISTRATION convinced!" Miley yelled, grabbing an apple from the fruit arrangement on the counter and throwing it at Jackson.

"Hey, you're acting like that's a bad thing." Jackson said, frowning.

"It is a bad thing," Miley said. "Because we're going to prom together!

Jackson sprayed the TV screen with a layer of spit and Coke.

"WHAT?? Nonononononononononononoooooooo!! I wanted to go with Ellie Fletcher! Aw man!" Jackson whined.

"I know, I'm not thrilled about going to prom with you, but-wait, did you say Ellie Fletcher?" Miley asked abruptly.

"Yeah, Ellie Fletcher. I heard her hotness was legend, but I didn't know the lowly freshmen knew that too."

"Well, first of all, I'm a junior, not a freshman, and second of all, Ellie Fletcher is just a girl, who has rights and values of her own, thankyouverymuch." Miley added sounding like a pamphlet on feminism.

"Which brings us to a very important question, why does it matter?" Jackson asked sounding bored with the whole situation.

"Ellie Fletcher is Principal Fletcher's daughter, and I'm sure Principal Fletcher would be more than happy to change the couples if it was going to make her daughter happier." Miley announced.

"I see where you're going with this." Jackson said. "If I offer to take Ellie to prom, and she wants to come with me, the principal will change our couples so Elli and I will be together and we can go and pretend we don't know each other as normal?" Jackson summarized.

"Yup, that's pretty much it. Are you in?" Miley asked.

"What the hey," Jackson said and high fived his little sister.

"Great. Operation: Get-principal-Fletcher-to-change-my-partner-so-I'm-not-going-to-prom-with-my-brother-partially-because-he's-my-brother-and-partially-because-he's-my-alter-ego's-ex-boyfriend is now underway." Miley smiled. "Or GPFTCMPSINGTPWMBPBHMBAPBHMAEEB. Wait, that's still a mouthful. Maybe…"

"How about we just go for it?" Jackson suggested.

"Good idea." Miley agreed.


	4. three

Three Three

"Hi," Jake Ryan said shyly. Since a certain love of his life told him he had a big head, Jake had done everything shyly. He'd even been fired from one of his movie roles because he refused to act pompous and arrogant, even in character.

"Hi, Jake." Lilly said.

When people looked at Lilly, they saw an awkward blonde teen with a tomboy image and kneepads. But when Jake looked at Lilly for the first time as his date, and not his date's best friend, something inside of him sparked. The spark was tiny, but it glowed hot. The heat started to fill a hot air balloon behind his stomach. Within minutes, the balloon was fully inflated and with it, his crush. Lilly was as pretty as her name. Jake finally was that.

Jake shook his head vigorously to rid himself of the thoughts, though the balloon wasn't deflating.

"Oh, that's okay." Lilly said showing some disappointment. Wait, had Jake missed something? Yes, she just asked if he wanted to sit with her. She mistook his headshake for no.

"Lilly, I meant, um…" He couldn't tell her that he'd just realized that he had a crush on her. Quick think of something!

"I mean I can't _yet. _I still need ketchup." Jake said. He felt proud of himself for thinking of such a fitting excuse so quickly.

"Um, Jake, you're eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Lilly pointed out.

Jake felt like smacking himself on the forehead. This conversation wasn't going well.

"You know what? I'll just come and sit down now." Jake pulled out a sea blue plastic chair from the circular table that Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were sitting at.

The group of four paused for an awkward silence.

"Hi, Miley." Jake tried. "Um, what's up?"

"Oh, you know, the usual." Miley answered.

"Who's your date, Oliver?" Jake asked.

"Amber." Oliver thought the situation was too awkward to even brag about his popular match.

"Wow, awkward." Jake said. Finally the tension broke and everyone burst out laughing.

Maybe I do have a chance of fitting in with Lilly and her friends. Jake though to himself. And he joined in with the laughter.


	5. four

Four Four

_Dear Diary,_

_We got our prom dates at lunch yesterday. I'm going with Jake Ryan, Miley's ex-boyfriend. She says that it's cool were going together, but I know it's not. I just don't know how to get through to her. She's so wrapped up with her own perfect prom dream being shattered (She was paired with Jackson, but I say, she had it coming.) that she's lost touch with the world around her. At her Hannah concert last night, she sang Rock Star when the band was playing True Friend. They're not exactly easily mistake-able songs if you've ever heard them. How am I going to clear things with Miley if she won't even admit they're messed up in the first place?_

_-Lily_

"Hey. Miley, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lilly asked as Miley sat down in the bus seat across the isle from Lilly.

"Sure Lil, what's up?" Miley said, sounding unconcerned.

"Um, Miley, I know you were preoccupied yesterday, so I thought I might ask again, is it, you know, not awkward that your ex-boyfriend, Jake, and I are going to prom together?" Lilly asked, thinking that there's no reason to beat around the bush.

"What? Well, sure, it's going to be a bit awkward, but I'll get through it, if you want me to." Miley answered, only partially lying about the getting past it. Yes, she would try, but she knew that she would fail dismally.

"Are you absolutely positive?" Lilly asked again.

"Yes, Lilly, geez, what do you want me to say, no?" Miley said.

"Sorry." Lilly mumbled. The girls were silent for a moment while they both regretted what they had said.

"So, did you talk to Jackson?" Lilly asked, longing for the sheer veil to be removed from between them.

"Yeah," Miley said. Her words were short and clipped, as if she didn't have time for Lilly and her silly questions.

"Um, what did he say?" Lilly pushed.

"We worked it out." Miley answered curtly. Then she pulled out her new ipod and began listening, signaling for the conversation to be over.

Lilly turned toward the frosty window. Even though it was springtime, the early morning still chilled like mid winter.

Tears began to spill over Lilly's eyes the same way Fergie was spilling out of Miley earbuds. Suddenly, Lilly realized that there wasn't a veil between her and Miley. Lilly was being open, but Miley was wrapped up in herself, the thickest type of wrapping paper.


	6. five

Five Five

Oliver knew that something was wrong the moment Miley and Lilly got off the bus. Neither of them were laughing or joking around with each other. In fact, Lilly looked like she had been crying, and Miley looked just plain mad. Oliver may not have been the brightest bulb in the pack, but he knew enough not to get into girl fights. What if they involved, you know, _girl things? _Oliver shivered just thinking about the horror of getting stuck in between his best friends in a PMS war.

But this couldn't be PMS, Miley wasn't complaining about her back killing her, and Lilly wasn't carrying that awkward purse. This was deeper than feminine problems. _All the more reason I shouldn't get caught up in it. _Oliver thought to himself. He casually walked away from the approaching hormonal figures, and over to Jackson.

"Hey, Jackson, what's with Miley?" Oliver asked casually.

"Um, do I know you?" Jackson said as he turned to Oliver.

"Yeah, I've been over to your house every other Saturday since the beginning of time. I kind of thought I was more memorable than that." Oliver complained.

"Oh yeah, the skinny dude Lilly liked in kindergarten." Jackson remembered. "I know who you are, you're Freddie aren't you?"

"No, I'm- wait, did you say Lilly liked Freddie in kindergarten? Freddie? As in, Freddie Freeman?" Oliver asked suddenly.

"Uh, whatever, sure. What were you asking in the first place?" Jackson asked.

"You know what? I really don't remember." Oliver said, lying because he had the memory of an elephant, but Oliver could tell that Jackson was having a slow day. "Never mind, I'll just ask Miley."

But, when Oliver went back across the front lawn of Sea view high, Miley and Lilly were nowhere to be found.

"Girls," Oliver whispered as he rolled his eyes. Knowing Miley and Lilly, they were probably already laughing about whatever had made them mad in the first place. _They'll probably be fine by English, when I see them. _Oliver thought as he headed into the school before the first period warning bell rang.

As good a memory Oliver may have had, he was obviously no psychic.


	7. Six

Six Six

Miley sat down in her third class, algebra II. The previous class, English, was very awkward. Lilly and Oliver had both been in it. Oliver seemed confused about the fact that neither girl was speaking to the other. Lilly was in this class as well. Miley was dreading having to see Lilly. Miley knew that Lilly had picked up on her I'll-mad-at-you vibes. Miley was mad at herself for being mad at Lilly. It wasn't Lilly's fault that she just happened to be paired with Miley's ex-boyfriend. Miley had to keep reminding herself that it was she who did the breaking up with Jake.

The final bell rang and everyone was in there seats. Lilly avoided Miley's eyes, even though they both sat right next to each other. Mrs. Holden began teaching and explaining how to use some sort of complex function. Neither Miley nor Lilly were paying any attention. At least, they weren't until Mrs. Holden said:

"Class, please partner up for the next few exercises." Mrs. Holden clapped her hands together and watched as chairs scraped the tiled floor and desks squeaked across the room.

Lilly and Miley glanced at each other. They were always partners in algebra II. Miley sighed, thinking; _this has gone on far enough_.

"Lilly, I'm sorry I was giving you the cold shoulder this morning. I'm happy for you, truly I am, but I don't know. I think I might still like Jake." Miley forced herself to say. It was hard to admit, even if it was true.

"Miley, if you still like him that much, then I'll tell him I can't go to prom with him and you can have him." Lilly offered.

"But you were so excited about going to prom with Jake. I don't want to take that away from you. I guess I was just acting like a jerk because I wasn't sure what I wanted. Will you forgive me?" Miley asked sincerely.

"If you had a problem, you could have just told me about it instead of being mean." Lilly said. Miley could hear the tears behind Lilly's voice. Miley knew that forgiveness wouldn't come easily.

"Lilly, I'm really sorry, and I want this to be over. I hate fighting with you." Miley pleaded. "I would do _anything _to get you to forgive me."

"Well…" Lilly began. Miley held her breath, awaiting whatever punishing task Lilly decided to assign her. "I'm kidding. I don't really want you to do anything, Miley. Just be my friend again."

Miley breathed a sigh of relief and the two girls hugged.

"Class, please turn in your problems." Mrs. Holden said. Miley and Lilly had completely ignored their math, and both laughed as they realized they were in trouble.


	8. seven

Author's Note: Okay, I got a couple of comments from readers and I wanted to clarify for all of you what my reasons are _Author's Note: Okay, I got a couple of comments from readers and I wanted to clarify for all of you what my reasons are. First, I got a comment saying that if Miley were a junior, Jackson would be in college. Yes, this is true. I decided to suspend this thought because then Miley wouldn't be able to go to prom with him. So then you might ask, why don't you just have Miley as a freshmen? Because at my school, only juniors and seniors can go to prom. You can't even be invited by an upperclassman. Thanks for brining that point up. The second point is: why don't Lilly and Miley just swap dates? I don't want them to swap dates because, one, that's waaaaay to easy, and two because it would totally mess up the story. Third, can't you guys tell?? Lilly really likes Jake and Jake likes her back! So just read, and if any more questions come to my attention, I will do my best to answer them. -Chules_ Seven

"Hi, um, Lilly?" Jake stuttered into the phone.

"Yes, I'm Lilly. Is this Jake?" Lilly answered.

Jake knew this was a bad idea. He wasn't even supposed to know Lilly's cell phone number. He had found it in last years' yearbook. He couldn't admit to that, because then Lilly would think he was an obsessed stalker who looked people up. So all Jake could do was cross his finger and hope that Lilly wouldn't ask.

"Um, yeah, it is. Is it…you know, okay that I called you?" He asked.

"Yeah. Uh, more than okay." Lilly answered sounding breathless.

More than okay! Lilly thought it was more than okay that he called! Encouraged, Jake continued.

"Do you want to, like, hang out, like, before prom to get to know each other?" Jake hoped that Lilly didn't think he sounded like as much of an idiot as he sounded to his own ears.

"Oh, sure. Yes, Jake, I'd love to hang out with you. Is it, like a…"

"A what?" Jake asked, immediately regretting the words as the came out of his mouth. He sounded too eager.

"Umm… I don't know. Uh, date?" Was that a glimmer of hope in Lilly's voice? Was she hoping for Jake to be asking her on a date?

"I don't know. Do you want it to be a date?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." Lilly answered. Jake felt as though he was falling. Lilly didn't know if she wanted to go out with him. He sounded like such a dork. How was he going to fix this?

"Oh, that's okay. I'll talk to you at school. I'll just…I'll just go now." Jake tried to cover up his eagerness. "Bye." He added.

"Wait! Jake, I…yes; I want it to be a date." Lilly said.

"Great! I'll take you to the mall after school tomorrow, if that's okay. I'm really looking forward to going to prom with you." Jake said.

"Me too. Bye, Jake."

"Bye, Lilly." Jake shut off his phone and jumped in the air. "YESSSSSS!!"


End file.
